Sound Of Pulling Heaven Down
by WorkSmartNotHard
Summary: For a whole precious second her mind is completely blank. Then the urge to scream takes over. Spoilers for "Blinded".


**A/N: There were these little plot bunnies in my head that would just **_**not**_** stop reproducing until I got this out. Seriously, it was like orgy up there. I love **_**Blinded**_**. Definitely my favourite episode of the season and that scene with Cal and Gillian just does **_**something**_** to my heart. So hopefully you'll enjoy this.**

She doesn't see the fist swinging towards her face until it's too late.

She feels the knuckles connect with the side of her face and the next thing she knows the pavement is flying up to meet her forehead. She doesn't even have time to fully process what is happening to her before she feels two large hands gripping her arms, twisting her onto her back and dragging her down the road, easily pulling her small frame along.

For a whole precious second her mind is completely blank. Then the urge to shout for help kicks in. But as she screams she knows her attempts are futile. There is no one around and all she can think about is acid and empty eye sockets. A moment later she feels her arm pop out of its socket as she is dragged further down the road and for one ridiculous moment she realises she's somehow managed to lose her shoes in the process too. She screams for help once more. She can't stop.

She can't make out the rapists face. It's too dark and at the moment the only thing she is thinking about is escape. Her sense of touch is suddenly heightened and it's suddenly as though she can feel every individual piece of gravel beneath her body digging up through the suit jacket and into her skin. He pulls her arms harder, dragging her even further into the darkness.

Then all of a sudden it stops. The torture stops. His bruising grip lets up from her arms and they smack back down to the road, the backs of her hands scraping roughly on the gravel. Turning, she curls onto her side, trying to make sense of what just happened.

She can hear people running and yelling. She doesn't even know if it's safe but she somehow just can't muster up enough energy to look up. Her forehead is pounding and her arm feels as though its on fire. So she remains curled up on her side and feels the shivers of aftershock wrack violently through her body.

Suddenly she feels hands on her body again and jerks upwards, screaming and flailing, her hands pushing in front of her. But these hands are warm, gentle and hold a different form of urgency. "Shhh. I've got you. It's okay. I've got you."

At the sounds of Cal's soothing voice the tears start flowing freely. She curls into his warmth for a moment before rolling back to the ground, her arms reaching blindly. "I didn't see him. I didn't see him." She sobs and then she feels his arms encircling her again, pulling her into his embrace once more.

His hands are trembling. She doesn't notice.

"Lightman," she cries as she brings her arm up to grip onto his jacket and she can't stop her harsh sobbing as she feels him press his face into her hair for a moment, rocking her soothingly, his arms a wonderful combination of steel and comfort all at once. She focuses on his breathing. She can feel his heartbeat from the position of her head leaning against his chest. "I've got you," he says again, even quieter than before.

She's not really sure how long they stay in that position. All she knows is that Cal's body is warm. His hands are gentle and right now she's safe with him. She always is. Her sobs slowly lessen before all that remains are the sounds of her slightly laboured breathing. Her hand is still gripping his jacket front.

She hears footsteps and tenses. "It's just Reynolds." Cal says to her quietly and she looks up to see the agent breathing heavily whilst barking orders into his phone, a more than frustrated look on his face.

"Come on luv. We need to get you to a hospital." He stands up slowly, gently helping her get to her feet. She stands and everything seems to explode in pain at once. She sways violently to the side but Cal is there again, to catch her. To help her. To support her.

"What hurts the most?" he asks, wrapping a strong arm around her waist.

"My…my head. And my arm." she whispers as she lets him support most of her weight, the two of them shuffling awkwardly towards the car. Once there, he settles her into the backseat and climbs in next to her, nodding silently to Reynolds, who is sitting in the drivers seat once more. He turns around and faces her. "We'll catch him. We will." Shifting forward, he puts the car in drive.

Gillian doesn't know whether he is trying to reassure her or himself but then Cal's hand lands lightly on one of her own, his fingers ghosting over the scraped skin and she gives in to her sudden impulse, leaning towards him and letting her head rest on his shoulder, comforted by this rare moment of physical closeness between them.

She hears Cal exhale before he says, "I'm sorry love."

"Hm. Don't be silly Cal. You have nothing to be sorry for." she replies, wincing as a particularly nasty shot of pain runs down her arm. She feels his hand tighten around hers.

She suddenly gets the feeling that he's not telling her something. After all, it _is_ hard to lie to each other. But right now she can't bring herself to care.

He might not think it but he's just saved her life and that's the last thought she has before the mental exhaustion overtakes her and she closes her eyes, sleep overcoming her.

**A/N#2: Reviews are very much appreciated especially since this was my first**_** Lie To Me**_** ficlet. I don't really have any plans to continue it and it will probably stay a one-shot but hey, if you want it to go on longer, I could work something out. I am on summer holidays after all! **


End file.
